For more than six years, the Twin Harbors Council on Alcoholism has been actively concerned with the problems of alcoholism in Grays Harbor and Pacific counties, Washington. Members of the Council first saw the need for an information and referral center and pursued that objective until such a center was established through the State Department of Social & Health Services and Grays Harbor-Pacific Counties Board of Health. The Twin Harbors Council saw as next step the establishment of a halfway house for male problem drinkers. Through a joint effort of the Council and Grays Harbor Community Action Council, funds were secured from the Office of Economic Opportunity, and the half-way house (KAIROS) was established. The KAIROS board was then organized to act as a low- income consumer-of-service advisory board to the CAC and Twin Harbors Council. The center has been operating almost two years and, in September 1972, the State Department of Social & Health Services granted funds to the KAIROS board under Intermediate Care Facility regulations. In April 1973, the Twin Harbors Council on Alcoholism designated the KAIROS board as the agency to develop and operate a program for emergency treatment of alcoholics in the two-county service area. Additional state funds were granted for such treatment, and the Twin Harbors Council also designated to the operation the two-county share of 2% liquor sales tax funds as additional support. As a result of these activities, the KAIROS board has proposed several major changes on program stucture for succeeding years. They involve: 1. KAIROS board will expand to include operation of an emergency treatment center and 2. Service area will be expanded to include clients from Pacific county.